A Little Bit of Blushing
by faorism
Summary: Kakairu, PWP. "Tonight, I'm yours."


**A Little Bit of Blushing**

_Author_: fallen-angel-of-repression  
_Series_: Naruto  
_Pairing_: Kakashi/Iruka  
_Genre_: Romance  
_Word Count_: 809  
_Progress_: Complete.  
_Notes_: NC-17. PWP! Ambiguous-AU. One-shot. For LJ's kakairu kink meme~! Prompt: top!Iruka, with Kakashi guiding him through it. My second dialogue-only lemon.

_Summary_: "Tonight, I'm yours."

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Naruto franchise or any characters or events that align with those of the series, and do not claim to do so. I also do not claim to own any copyrighted items, any items not copyrighted but still owned by another party, any real locations I may mention, or crossed-over characters I may incorporate. I do own this story, the plot, and any original characters or locations I create.

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-

"Iruka, we're doing something different tonight.

"You will fuck me.

"You will make me scream and writhe and come with such a trill of ecstasy that I will be tempted to black out from the pleasure—not that I will, because I know how much you like to cuddle afterwards.

"Don't give me that face, love. And no blushing. (Well, maybe a little bit of blushing.) I'm committed to this. You don't understand how much I've been wanting for your cock to penetrate me—I'm already getting excited at the thought. I know this isn't how it usually is, and that you prefer to take it; but not tonight, Iruka. No, tonight, I'm yours.

"You agree? Excellent. Okay, we'll take this slowly. I'll guide you—

"Yes, I'm going to narrate. Just because we're switching doesn't mean I will give up on dominating. I enjoy that a little too much to ever be completely submissive, and I doubt that you'll have it any other way. I want my voice to bathe you as you perform every one of my suggestions—every last one of my direct commands. You must listen to me. You must be quiet, except for the occasional moan and such. You must fuck me tonight.

"Kiss me before we start. Just a chaste kiss.

"That seemed too short. Kiss me again.

"Scratch the chaste. Use your tongue.

"Touch me.—Ahhh. Not on my back, silly.

"Lower.

"Lower.

"Yes. There. Oh, yes. Tease my hole.

"Iru...! You h—haven't even—gah—lubed your finger yet.

"I'm the one in charge, so stop—

"Oh, yes! Ignore what I just said; just do that again!

"Oooh...

"Okay. Okay. That's enough. We cannot have ourselves coming already.

"Suck on my neck, Iruka. Good. Take a bite, but not too hard. Suckle the spot as I continue to talk. Pull me onto your lap. I want to feel you get hard underneath me, so pull me closer. Angle my legs around you. Good.

"Now, pinch my left nipple. Twist it a little as you squeeze. Now—now tighter, and try to rub it in time with your sucking—yes! More. Oh... Bite me somewhere else on my neck if I can ride your lap. (Good answer, just try not to get much more aroused than I am.) Still playing with my nub, trail your free hand down my chest and stop somewhere on my stomach.—Bite my neck again. Deeper, and then gnaw.—Use the first and second knuckles of your fingers to stroke my skin. Trace the muscles. Trace the scars. Kiss the teeth mark you've made on my neck.

"Move both your hands to my hips. Knead the flesh. Now, I want you to move my pelvis against yours. Rather than having me ride you, I want you to make me ride you. I want—Oh, Iruka! Yes, like that. More.

"More.

"Faster.

"Uhhh...

"Iru... I'm sorry for asking this, but do you mind if we rush this? I'm not sure how long I can last.

"Thank you so much, love. Something about telling you what to do and having you do it immediately is a little overwhelming. Riding your hardening cock is definitely not helping, but like hell I'm stopping. The heat of your already weeping head between my cheeks is unbelievable.

"Throw me down onto the bed.

"Turn me over.

"Take the lube. Do you see it?

"Okay. I've done this a million times on you, and you have done this on yourself, so I know you are capable... but do you mind if I still give instructions?

"You're fucking amazing, Iruka. Drip the liquid onto the cleft of my ass over where you will be working. Gently smear it with the tip of your thumb, teasing the ring—ah—ring of muscles. Penetrate until your nail disappears b—b—but no more. Turn your thumb until the entirety of the sphincter has been touched. I know I'm tight, but push deeper. Yes. Oh, yes. Go—good. Deeper. Ah. Grip my ass with the rest as your hand. Retract your thumb and slip it back quickly. Again. Again. Again. Again—Again!

"I need more. Pour some of the lube onto your index and middle fingers. Put both in with the thumb.

"Yes, I'm crazy. Yes, I know it'll hurt. Just do i—Iruuu...! Yes!

"Stretch me.

"Ah! Ahhhh!

"Finger fuck me.

"Iruka..."

"Oh!

"Tongue me! Tongue my fucking hole.

"Oh!

"Ahh."

"Ahh!

"I need you. Pound me into the fucking mattress.

"Don't—don't hesitate. Just enter me hard and swift and—ahhhh!

"Oh, Iruka!

"Harder.

"Harder.

"Faster.

"Bite me.

"Deeper.

"Oh! Oh! Iruka!

"Touch me.

"That's it.

"Ah!

"Iruka!"

-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-ooo0oo0o0oo0ooo-

Review!


End file.
